


Amusement Park

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt.. you're just so annoying. I've been trying to get along with you… but you're impossible…" Blaine breathed heavily, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>written for the klaine summer challenge 2016</p><p>week 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

Sometimes Blaine hated his parents. As far as he was concerned, summer break was for catching up on reading the big pile of books he had in his bedroom. There was also a whole bunch of stuff on Netflix that warranted his attention.Then there were the fun things he'd planned with his friends. Don't get him started on that.

When he looked up from the book he was reading to see his mother standing there, thin lipped and determined, he knew he was in trouble.

"I want you to get a job for the summer, Blaine. I've spoken to your father and he agrees."

Blaine knew better than to argue. He was off to college at the end of the summer anyway.

******

Six Flags amusement park probably wouldn't be his first choice of places to work, but at least he was doing something he sort of enjoyed. He'd managed to get himself a place on the entertainment team.. and so far things were pretty full on. It was too far for him to go home at night so he was staying in the staff accommodation, with the opportunity to go home when he had his time off. Currently Blaine didn't know if he'd bother.

Blaine was still learning his way about the park. He'd been given a map when he started, but to be honest he was still a little lost as he fought his way through the summer crowds, his guitar strapped to his back.. desperately trying to work out the route to the main entertainment stage. He was trying not to panic, already knowing he was going to be late.

His time slot was 'two- fifteen', but he'd been told by Kurt, the entertainment manager, to be there by 'one forty five' at the very latest.. and Blaine really, really didn't want to be late because Kurt was actually quite scary.

His breath quickened as he hurried along, desperately asking another member of staff if he he was going in the right direction. The guy shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, but thankfully just at that moment Blaine managed to spot the flagpole that was in the stage seating area, standing high above the other attractions. He almost cried in relief. 

He was greeted with a cold hard stare from Kurt as he entered the back stage area. "You're late."

Blaine didn't think he'd even seen Kurt smile yet.. I mean, Blaine knew he had a job to do.. but weren't amusement parks supposed to be fun places.. even for the workers.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said breathlessly, still recovering from having to run. "I managed to get a bit lost. I couldn't find the way."

"That's no excuse," Kurt announced primly, tapping his pen on his clipboard with what Blaine considered, inflated importance. He wasn't that much older than Blaine.. who did he think he was? "Everyone else has to learn their way about.. and there's no special rules for you."

"I'm not expecting special rules," Blaine said through gritted teeth. "I've said I'm sorry and there's nothing else I can do now. I'm not actually late for my set."

Kurt's lips were set in a thin line. "You've no idea how stressful it is, not knowing if you're going to turn up or not… You'd better know your set list.. and all the words."

"I've been rehearsing it with you for the last two days.. you know I know it." Blaine said stubbornly. "And anyway, if I do forget my words.. I am actually quite good at winging it."

Kurt's eyes widened in serious horror. "Oh my goodness Blaine. People have paid money to come and see a polished performance."

"Just lighten up.. " Blaine said crossly. "I was under the impression people came here to have a good time… and 'so what' if my performance isn't as stilted and over rehearsed as yours." He looked away, wondering if he'd gone too far.. he'd seen Kurt perform, and he was actually pretty good.

Blaine heard Kurt quietly spluttering, glancing to see the older boy's face red and slightly contorted. "One mistake and you're going to be relegated to group numbers only.. and that'll be a cut in pay."

"That's very big of you," Blaine snapped sarcastically, watching as Kurt wrote something on his clipboard. "Putting a little black mark against my name, are we?"

"No." Kurt's posture was stiff. "I'm just marking you off, to say that you're here.. if you must know."

Blaine sighed quietly to himself. He always prided himself on getting on along with virtually anyone. He just didn't know what it was about the guy that drove him so mad. Kurt was actually the type that Blaine would go for… if only he wasn't so.. infuriatingly annoying.

'Look.." Blaine began, thinking he might make some form of apology.

"I don't want to hear it." Kurt said, cutting him off.. before stalking away.

Fine.

********

Blaine came off set feeling euphoric and happy. His audience had been mainly kids with their parents.. and by the end he had them all eating out of the palm of his hand.. reminding him why he loved performing.

A big smile on his face, Blaine received praise and a slap on the back from two of his new friends, Sam and Mike, who were up next doing some comedy pirate act which Blaine promised himself he'd go and watch sometime soon. His smile faded when he noticed Kurt standing in the background, looking on sternly. The guy really was something else.

Kurt was right there in front of him as soon as Sam and Mike had disappeared off to add the finishing touches to their pirate costumes. 

"Hi." Blaine said carefully.

'You didn't sing your set in the right order," Kurt commented, a little less angry than before.. but still not actually happy.

"And that matters because?"

Kurt sighed loudly. "It would just be good if you could stick to the rules, Blaine."

"Are you performing today?" Blaine asked, biting his tongue from giving another retort.. desperately wanting to have something resembling a normal conversation with Kurt. He couldn't bear the thought of them carrying on like this for the whole of the summer. 

"Um.. I'm up after Sam and Mike.. singing with Rachel, if you remember her. We're doing a few musical theatre numbers together."

"Oh that's cool," Blaine smiled. "I definitely remember her. She's a force of nature."

"Yeah," Kurt smirked. "Rachel and I go back a long way. High school to be precise."

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?"

Kurt gave that question the eye roll he obviously thought it deserved. "Seriously? Do you really think I'd have a girlfriend?"

Blaine blushed. "I didn't like to assume.." he said softly.

"Yeah well.. definitely gay," Kurt shrugged. "How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um. No.."

"I'd watch out if I was you. There's a few girls around here who'd snap up a cute guy like you." Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Including Rachel."

"Um I ... I'm not into girls either. I mean I like them.. but not 'that' way."

"So you're gay too," Kurt nodded thoughtfully, his blue eyes almost piercing through Blaine as he looked at him. 

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "Wait! You think I'm cute?"

Kurt shrugged. "You're not so bad.. or at least when you're not giving smart ass answers to everything I say."

"Um… thanks. I guess?"

"And Blaine?" Kurt said just as Blaine had begun to turn away. "Make sure you're not late for our group show tonight. It's in the indoor arena.. so make sure you know the way."

"God.. you're like a dog with a bone," Blaine said under his breath.

Of course Kurt heard. "Well make sure you don't give me a reason. I'm only doing my job." 

"Glad you take it so seriously," Blaine mumbled.

********** 

Blaine watched Kurt and Rachel perform, hidden in the wings. They were both so good.. and Kurt looked so lovely when he softened in performance.. and their rendition of 'Defying Gravity' was something to behold (how did Kurt hit those high notes?). Blaine just 'had' to get Kurt to perform with him at some point.. he knew their voices would fit together perfectly.

Blaine spirited himself away before Kurt could know he'd been watching. He had to make sure he knew his part properly for the musical comedy sketch most of the team were doing later, anyway. If he got it wrong, Kurt would probably pop a blood vessel.

***********

Despite the fact that he and Kurt had at least managed a slightly civil conversation the day before… Kurt was still on Blaine's case when he arrived for his lunchtime performance the next day. Proud of himself for being early, Blaine was faced with Kurt's frowning face.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine," Kurt sighed dramatically, "What on earth has happened to your hair?"

"What?" Blaine asked in bewilderment.. running his fingers through his wild curls. "

"Clearly running your fingers through it, is not helping.. "

"My hair's always a mess," Blaine shrugged. He always gelled his hair for school, but there was no way he was going to do it for his summer job. He was fed up with his hair being plastered to his head. 

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Well.. sorry for having hair that you don't like," Blaine said petulantly. 

"Now you're being ridiculous, I didn't say I didn't like it," Kurt smirked. "How old are you? Five?"

"Me?" Blaine asked incredulously. Surely it was Kurt behaving like a child, not him.

"Yes you," Kurt confirmed, looking at the time on his watch. "Just sit on the chair over the back.. I think I've got time to rectify it."

Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt produced all sorts of hair products out of his bag. Before Blaine knew it, he was having some moussey substance massaged into his hair, by Kurt's slender (surprisingly gentle) fingers. It felt wonderful.. and Blaine bit his tongue to prevent himself from moaning out loud.

He didn't know what the hell it was for or what it was doing, but Blaine knew he didn't want Kurt to stop. 

"Like that, do you?" Kurt wondered as Blaine closed his eyes (he hadn't realised he was so tired} and inadvertently leaned in to Kurt's hands.

"Mmm."

Kurt actually laughed at that. "This is just something to tame the curls a little. I'm sure you wouldn't need to use it every day but…"

"It's the humidity," Blaine said quietly, looking up at Kurt for a moment.

"I know." Kurt (sadly) stopped, opening the jar of hair gel. "Just a light touch of this," Kurt commentated, "to give it some style."

Fingers flicked through the front of his hair.. then again from Kurt's bag a mirror was produced and held up for Blaine to see his handiwork. Blaine had to admit, it did look better. He also began to wonder what else Kurt kept in his bag… Kurt was just so fascinating, even if still sometimes annoying.

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly.

"Break a leg," Kurt whispered in his ear, before disappearing off to check on an all girl dance troupe who were guest performers for the next three days… and were busy arguing amongst each other. Blaine sat there stunned, still feeling Kurt's hot breath on his ear, long after he departed. What just happened?

************

Over the next few weeks Blaine and Kurt rubbed along together, not exactly being friends.. but tolerating each other. They bickered all the time, but it was never anything serious.. and Blaine liked to think he was just sticking up for himself when faced with Kurt's well chosen comments and criticisms… but in a weird sort of way, he actually liked it. He also knew they were great entertainment for the rest of the crew.. and he didn't seem to mind about that either.

Things came to a head when everyone was rehearsing a big long group number, specially arranged for a holiday weekend extravaganza that was taking place across the whole park, and was coming up soon.. something above and beyond their normal entertainment duties. 

Everyone was tired. This was their third night in a row of rehearsing.. late evenings the only time they could all rehearse together, having finished their other duties. Blaine could understand the pressure on Kurt's shoulders to get the whole production put together.. and Kurt was running on a very short fuse by the time their third session was drawing to a close, he could tell. 

Too exhausted to think straight, everyone was making mistakes.. forgetting their lines.. messing up dance moves, but Blaine seemed to be the only one Kurt would single out.. until Blaine was close to tears. "Jeez," Sam said quietly to Blaine, "what's his problem with you?"

Blaine shrugged. "I think we just get on each other's nerves.. like the whole time, really."

It took Santana, the fiery young girl on the team who stood in for Kurt when he had time off.. to notice how things were escalating and decide to call it a night. With a glare at Kurt, she clapped her hands together, demanding everyone's attention.

"Okay guys," she said, "we're all tired.. and it's late. I think we should stop for tonight. We'll pick it up same time tomorrow. Go and get some sleep everyone."

Kurt stood looking pretty pissed off.. his arms folded across his chest… glaring at Blaine angrily.

Blaine, for his part, was still fighting to blink back the tears of frustration that were pooling in his eyes.

There were mutterings of relief from everyone as they gathered up their belongings and began to filter out of the room. Blaine snatched up his bag, following everyone else.. before feeling a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, hobbit." Santana said as he turned to see who it was.

Blaine was too tired to be upset at her nickname for him. "What?"

"While it's great entertainment for the rest of us, you and Kurt need to sort this out... whatever it is that's going on with you two." 

"It's not me.. it's him. I'd quit.. but I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction.." Blaine sulked.

"Ok..ay," Santana smirked, dragging him over towards Kurt by the arm. "Neither of you leave this room until you're best friends.. I don't care if it takes all night."

With that she left the room.. and suddenly they were alone.

*********

Kurt's chest was heaving as he silently watched Blaine come closer to him… his soft lips slightly parted.

"What exactly is your problem with me?" Blaine asked crossly, leaning in for attempted intimidation purposes… not easy when you're a couple of inches shorter than Kurt.

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt said, his face flushed. "I think it's you who has a problem with 'me'."

"Now I 'know' you're being ridiculous," Blaine huffed, taking a step forward. "What's wrong with you?"

Kurt squared his shoulders, drawing himself up. "God you drive me mad sometimes," he hissed, taking a step back. "Why do you have to be so.. ugh.."

"Kurt.. you're just so annoying. I've been trying to get along with you… but you're impossible…" Blaine breathed heavily, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kurt's lip twisted. "This is all you..."

 

Blaine suddenly saw red. Before he knew it, he had Kurt pressed against the wall.. his hands on Kurt's biceps... their faces so close, Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his face. They stared at each other, both panting softly… breathing each other's air. Why did Kurt have to look so… beautiful? Blaine wished he didn't think that.

"Kurt.. I…"

"I know you.." Kurt said quietly, his body slackening… a resigned look on his face.

"What do you.. ? You know me? Kurt?"

"You were in the Warblers. I was in New Directions.. and we competed against you a couple of years ago," Kurt admitted as he bravely looked Blaine in the eye. "I.. um.. wanted to talk to you that day.. badly wanted to speak to you.."

"What happened?" Blaine asked softly.

"You ignored me.. not really on purpose.. you just didn't really 'see' me. And then I missed my chance…" Kurt's voice hitched.

"Oh Kurt.." Blaine whispered. "I'm so sorry that happened… I really wish we'd met.." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, relieved when the older boy fell comfortably into the hug.

Kurt shook his head. "No.. you wouldn't have noticed me.. I was singing back up.. and I was.. well.. different then. I didn't stand out in a crowd.."

"I can't believe that for a moment.." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah.. well, it's true." Kurt blushed.

"So?" Blaine wondered, "Have you been punishing me for something I didn't know about?"

Kurt shrugged. "When you say it like that… it sounds a bit ridiculous."

Blaine increased his hold on Kurt. "Kurt Hummel. You're an idiot." He threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair, enjoying the quiet hum that escaped Kurt's throat as he did it.

"Do you fancy getting out of here?" Blaine asked after a while. "Grabbing a coffee or something. I honestly don't want to let you go yet.."

"We could go to my room.." Kurt whispered. "Watch a movie.. or talk or something.."

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's chastely… no longer feeling tired when Kurt didn't object to the kiss. "Come on. Let's go."

***********

Blaine called in to his room for comfortable clothing and a toothbrush… their hands linked together as they walked back to Kurt's. 

They agreed not to talk about work.. and it turned out they didn't need to, because they had plenty in common to keep them going. A movie played on Kurt's laptop in the background.. and Blaine honestly had no idea what it was.. and neither did he care. All he cared about was the fact he was able to share gentle kisses between words..and make up for lost time with Kurt.

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped up together.. only to wake a few hours later, overheated in the tiny bed. They exchanged sleepy, desperate kisses.. stripping off their clothes without finesse.

Kurt was about to complain how Blaine's body temperature was beyond normal.. but then Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock.. and Kurt settled for curling his toes into the mattress and rocking into Blaine's fist instead.. whimpering the only sound escaping his lips.

Kurt watched in awe as Blaine straddled his hips and stroked himself slowly while quietly chanting Kurt's name over and over. He weakly cupped Blaine's balls in his hand, rolling them in his fingers… which sent Blaine soaring sky high.. coming all over Kurt's stomach.. and chest… in dramatic style.

"Show off," Kurt mumbled.

"It'll be in your mouth next time," Blaine grinned. "I'm finding new ways to keep you from talking."

*********

Kurt was surprised to find he was hard again already.. so he relinquished all control.. letting Blaine lay him out on the bed and take care of him. His muscled thighs were massaged and spread wide… and it all felt so good as Blaine gently and slowly prepared him with careful fingers, until he was softly begging for more.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him.. taking his sweet time to push his throbbing cock inside. "Desperate for this, are you?" Blaine's breath shuddered as he bottomed out.

"What 'do' you think?" Kurt groaned, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. 

"Hmm. You're so impatient… that's what I think.."

"You think this is impatient. I'll show you impatient," Kurt singsonged.. wanting to sound snarky… but Blaine had just started moving.. and it was impossible not to sound like he was in heaven… because he was. This was what he'd dreamed of.. and it was every bit as good as he'd dreamt it would be.

Blaine laughed loudly, hauling Kurt into his lap. "The fact that you're every bit as fiery in bed as you are the rest of the time… makes you pretty much perfect. I love it."

Kurt preened as he slid up and down on Blaine's cock.. his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck… safe in the knowledge that he might just have found someone who liked him for who he was.. and who he liked (alot) in return.

*********

The last week of their summer job, Kurt and Blaine were enjoying a quiet lunch together… something they'd never have managed in the beginning. But now… Blaine had to try not to think of the future beyond this job at the amusement park. He was going to miss Kurt terribly.

This summer had been like a magic bubble… and he'd tried to enjoy it for what it was.. they both did.

"I want to ask you something.." Kurt said, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asked, linking their fingers.

"About college.." Kurt began.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. They definitely hadn't discussed college yet.. but he supposed it was inevitable that they would eventually.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning," Kurt said, leaning in for a kiss. "I overheard you talking to Sam the other day.. and well.. I applied to NYADA last year and didn't get in."

"Oh I'm sorry.." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek gently.

"It's fine," Kurt carried on, "but I was stupid.. and stubborn.. and hadn't applied anywhere else."

Blaine laughed quietly. "That doesn't sound like you at all!" Earning himself a squeeze on the thigh.. dangerously high up for in public.

"I took a year off and worked in my father's garage, applying for other colleges this time round. And to cut a long story short.. would you like to be my roommate at NYU? You might think it's too much.. but I keep thinking it's meant to be. The chances that we'd be going to the same college are pretty small and…"

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Blaine smiled. "A million times yes. I just wish I could thank you right now for suggesting it."

"Later," Kurt whispered. "You can thank me later."

"And all next year.." Blaine said with glee.

"Oh god! what am I letting myself in for?"

E_ N_ D


End file.
